


One Out of Three Isn't Bad

by daystarsearcher



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, For reasons, Humor, Liz Shaw/Missy/SCIENCE, Sarah Jane/Self-Righteousness, tfw when you decide to go back in time and seduce all your best friend's companions, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5952898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daystarsearcher/pseuds/daystarsearcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy decides to go back in time and seduce Three's companions. It doesn't entirely go as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Out of Three Isn't Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who is the property of the BBC; I'm just taking them out for a spin.

Missy lingered in the shadows outside the laboratory door. Dear, dedicated Dr. Shaw, working so late, all alone…

Missy savored the moment, a lioness flexing her claws in the second before the strike. Liz’s brow was furrowed in such adorable concentration, the light sparkling golden highlights in her red hair, one curl escaping to brush against soft lips barely parted… The light sparkled in her eyes as well, and as she bent closer to the complex mechanism on the lab table, her tight violet miniskirt rode further up her legs, revealing smooth, pale skin over toned thighs that were just begging for the touch of the Mistress’ lips and tongue. She could already hear the way the Doctor’s little pet would be begging for release—

And then Liz made an unforgivable mistake.

“No, no, no!” Missy snapped, striding into the room. “You can’t connect the conductor cable there, you ignorant little monkey, it’ll never escape Earth’s gravity—“

Liz raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow. “Setting aside the question of who you are and why you’re barging into my laboratory, what makes you think the purpose is to escape Earth’s gravity?”

“Well, if it’s not then it’s a simply insipid choice to go with the duranium coating, not to mention tacky—”

“Unless, of course, I haven’t completely forgotten the existence of solar flares, as you seem to have—”

In the end, they spent the entire night arguing and building three different rocket prototypes and only angrily kissed six times. It wasn’t exactly what Missy had planned, but then again, who needed sex when you had science? 

#

Missy slipped silently from the bed, careful not to rouse Jo from where she was softly snoring into the pillow, naked limbs sprawled everywhere.

Things had gone much more as expected with Miss Grant.

Indeed, as Missy had often speculated back when she was deeply into goatees, Nehru jackets, and black leather gloves, dear little Jo had tumbled into bed with an alacrity and enthusiasm that made one nearly forgive humanity for memes, patriarchy, and the terrible British excuse for a sandwich. The seduction had been almost effortless: cornering Jo in one of the darker nooks of her favorite pub, leaning just a bit into her personal space, sliding one finger up the side of the delicate neck to tip her chin upward and feeling the girl’s pulse quicken as she bent forward to whisper a veiled suggestion in her ear, her tongue flicking out to taste the soft skin there, hearing her gasp and gulp and nod, eagerly.

And in bed Jo had been a delight. So small and soft and willing, pliant and passionate and curious. A bit shy and uncertain, inexperienced, but Missy never objected to corrupting an innocent, particularly an innocent who made such delicious little squeaks and moans as you licked her rosebud nipples, and arched her back and pleaded so prettily for mercy as you sank your teeth into her neck and fucked her with two and then three fingers, who barely finished coming before she was wiggling her way down your body and licking enthusiastically between your legs like a pretty little puppy eager for her Mistress’ approval…

Also, Jo carried handcuffs in her purse, which had been quite useful in a variety of ways.

Missy finished dressing and gazed at Jo’s sleeping form, considering the merits of strangling her in her sleep and dumping the body on the Doctor’s doorstep as a particularly amusing calling card. But on reflection, she recalled that in a few weeks, her former self was due to kidnap Jo as a warning to the Doctor. And though that effort had ultimately been fruitless, she couldn’t bring herself to deprive herself of those delightful four hours of baking cakes, making veiled threats, and telling Jo Grant every single embarrassing thing the Doctor had done for the first one hundred years of his life.

#

“But that’s _murder!_ ” Sarah Jane exclaimed in indignant disbelief, her eyes shocked and wide. “Cold-blooded _murder!”_

Three hours later, Missy was still laughing too hard to foil Sarah Jane’s escape.


End file.
